peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodwill GARBAGE 2!
PBG finds more garbage from the thrift store. Synopsis PBG is making another garbage video. One was filmed a few months ago, but most of the things he got did not work! "(This is me not having fun)" Up first is Bounce Off. PBG opens the box and all the balls bounce out. PBG wonders if the ball sounds obnoxious. "Not really" "Not very" PBG explains how the game works and tries to play on his table. It is very difficult. PBG plays on a larger table and tries to make a square. He accidentally breaks his blinds! PBG tries to do trick shots. Eventually, bouncing it off the back wall and off his head works. PBG tries throwing one out the window, and is surprised when it actually gets in! It wasn't supposed to! Next is a creepy doll! PBG gets a weird feeling when he looks at it, and he throws it away. He then shows a Career IQ Test. PBG changes his desktop background to a horrified picture of himself. PBG tries the self appraisal, but there are too many words. He gives himself low scores on the self-appraisal. PBG wants it to come back with a basketball player, but he gets no results! PBG has accumulated a lot of junk. "(This isn't even all of it)" He has a bag to put his stuff in. He puts Wii games. He doesn't even play Bingo! PBG complains about things he is putting into the bag. He turns his vacuum on to suck the air out. PBG discovers that a hole breaks into it! PBG shows himself on a picnic, and has another storage container. He uses a tote bag in the shower. He sees someone, and pulls out a gun to shoot intruders to his shower, and has a censor bar across his chest. He has several purses. He tries to do a deal with another PBG to buy a disc, but his purse is filled with many other things. The other PBG gets so bored he swings on a swing. PBG plays with his Bingo game, and knocks it off the table. PBG has a creepy doll, and gets a weird feeling that he has seen it before. Up next is a karaoke disc. He sings to several songs. PBG wonders if he can sing some of the lyrics. The text starts breaking after a while. PBG runs out of breath. PBG says to call a number to talk to the real Smash Mouth. "Disclaimer: Nothing I've ever said is true" PBG complains at how dusty everything is. He has a talk to text disc. PBG is worried that this won't work at all. The program starts guessing what the program is guessing. PBG reads things that fans have suggested from Instagram. The very last one works correctly. The creepy doll appears on PBG's chair. PBG is excited about the Keepsack Box. PBG remembers the journal. It keeps memories and treasures! PBG asks the audience if they remember the eight year old video he is referencing. PBG sings to the commercial. PBG has trouble working out how the box works as he opens it. The box plays music when PBG opens it. PBG needs to find some stuff to put into the box. He tries to shoot a ball from the first Goodwill Garbage videos. He uses 'bangalangadooda' to open the box. He puts a Pokemon game into the box. The third thing he puts into the box is one of the keys from the box itself. He then pulls out the thrift store doll, and places it in the box. The memory is simply of screaming. PBG becomes possessed as he buries the box in his yard, and demands the viewer to get in the hole. Category:Goodwill Games Category:Videos